


Good Work

by Esteliel



Category: Les Misérables (TV 2018)
Genre: Canes, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Extra Treat, M/M, Praise Kink, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/pseuds/Esteliel
Summary: Rivette is called into Javert's office.





	Good Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iberiandoctor (Jehane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jehane/gifts).

“Rivette,” Javert said. “Do you know why I called you here?”

Rivette swallowed. It wasn’t the first time the chief had called him into his office. It wasn’t even the first time the chief had demanded to talk to him long after Rivette had been supposed to go home.

But it was very late. No one else was still working. And it had been a long day, ending with the arrest of two men in a wine-shop between the Barrière Picpus and the Barrière Charenton, which Rivette and his men had been watching for several days. It wasn’t that he’d expected a commendation from the chief—he’d just been doing his job, after all. Still, he was tired and sore. One of them had managed to get a good punch in before Rivette had finally snapped the handcuffs shut around his wrists.

That was it, wasn’t it?

With a sinking feeling, Rivette forced himself to meet Javert’s gaze. “Is it about the arrest, sir?”

Javert stood. Smoothly, he circled his desk until he came to stand in front of Rivette. There was a smile on his face as he raised the cane in his hand, the silver knob at the top tapping meaningfully against the center of Rivette’s chest.

Rivette swallowed again.

“Correct. What else would it be?” Javert asked. 

Rivette found himself flushing, uncomfortably aware of the weight of the silver against his chest, holding him trapped against the desk behind him.

“Sorry, sir,” he said, heat rushing to his cheeks—and to other parts of his body. Perhaps, if they got this over with quickly, he’d be able to manage an escape before he embarrassed himself completely...

“Sorry? That’s what you have to say for yourself?” Javert frowned, that handsome brow creasing as he leaning in.

Rivette was acutely aware of the way his heart was racing in his chest. He parted his lips, but no words would come out as he stared at Javert who truly was too close for comfort now—so close that Rivette could see the thin sheen of perspiration on his upper lip. If he leaned in just a little further, Rivette would be able to feel his beard rasp against his cheek…

“Sorry, sir,” he repeated automatically, unable to look away as Javert leaned in further. Slowly, the cane began to trail downward, and Rivette felt his heart skip a beat.

“I didn’t mean to—I should have realized he’d try to escape,” he began, his pulse beating so loud in his ears that it seemed impossible that Javert shouldn’t be aware of it. Javert was still too close for comfort, but there was no escape...

Biting back a groan, Rivette reached for the desk behind him to hold himself up as the cane reached his stomach.

“Really, Rivette,” Javert murmured. “A week of observation, and what’s the result?”

A mess of an arrest. A case Rivette had almost botched, just because he hadn’t paid attention for a moment.

“I should have known he’d lash out. I should have been prepared for it,” Rivette heard himself stammering helplessly as the cane slid lower and lower. “I’m sorry, sir, I should have—”

There was a metallic sound as the cane reached his trousers and slid past a button. Rivette found it impossible to breathe as his heart hammered in his chest. He was achingly hard. Any moment, Javert would realize that Rivette had disappointed him today for more than one reason...

“The result is that we finally caught the two men we’ve been hunting for weeks.” Javert laughed softly, so close that Rivette could feel the heat of his breath against his cheek. The cane slid lower, the silver tip pressing right against the hard line of Rivette’s cock.

“Well done, Rivette. That was good work today.” Javert exhaled, sounding pleased, warm air ghosting across Rivette’s skin. 

Rivette’s fingers tightened around the desk behind him as his body convulsed helplessly with sudden pleasure, everything turning before his eyes. Heat ran through him, his cock throbbing as he spent himself with Javert’s cane still pressed against him, a rigid line as firm and unshakable as the chief.

Dizzily, Rivette stared at Javert, unable to form words. He was barely able to keep his eyes open as the aftershocks of pleasure made his knees tremble. 

“That was all I wanted to say. Good evening, Rivette.”

The small smile still on his lips, Javert turned to collect his coat, still as composed as before—as if Rivette hadn’t just utterly come apart in the most mortifying way before him. Only when the door finally fell shut behind Javert did Rivette allow himself to loosen his grip on the desk.

His trousers were a mess. The wet wool clung to him, disgustingly damp and cold. He’d have to change before he could go home—fortunately, they always kept spare sets of clothes around, in case there was a sudden need to go out in the guise of a workingman or a beggar.

How was he going to look Javert in the eye tomorrow?

He couldn’t say. But even as he hastily began to clean himself up, he could still feel the cane trailing down his chest, and the memory of Javert’s voice murmuring, _Well done, Rivette,_ low and intimate.


End file.
